She will be Loved
by Lunatic Lover
Summary: It started as a simple childhood crush, but soon turned into true love. Now Sakura is getting married and Syaoran still hasn't told his feelings. Will Sakura finally realize her own feelings in time, or are they destined to be best friends forever.
1. Crush

**AUTHORS NOTE:** To clear things up, as many of you have seen, that I keep reposting the same chapters over again. I currently re-read my chapters and realized how horrible they were (grammar wise). So, I will be revising the chapters and changing a few things around, but not to worry, the storyline will stay the same.

**Discalimer:** I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Title:** She will be loved

**Chapter 1:** Crush

"1, 2, 3, 5, 4, 6, 10, ready or not, here I come," a young, five year old Sakura yelled as she opened her beautiful jade eyes and started to search the yard. She was playing hide and go seek with one of her best friends, Li Syaoran.

"Where are you Syaoran!" her small voice yelled as she ran around with her small chubby legs looking behind bushes and trees for Syaoran. She ran for about ten minutes before she tired out and fell to the floor.

"Okay Syaoran, I give up, you can come out."

She sat on the cool grass and waited, but no one came out and the yard was silent.

"Syaoran, where are you?"

Sakura got up and started calling him, she was worried that something bad had happened to Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" she kept repeating the same thing, but still no answer.

Her plump cheeks became rosy and she became frustrated. She was about to go inside when she heard a small noise.

She quickly turned around and standing at the doorway into her house was Syaoran.

"Syaoran, there you are!" she was relieved and ran over to give her best friend a big hug.

Syaoran felt Sakura's arms tightly grip his neck and he flushed. He was too surprised to hug her back and soon the wonderful warm feeling disappeared as Sakura took her arms off of Syaoran's neck.

"Where were you Syaoran?"

"I thought something bad had happened to you!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran as she put her small hands on her hips.

Syaoran didn't know what to say and slowly looked to the ground.

Sakura started tapping her small foot and stood there waiting for an answer from him.

"Oh, well I…" Sakura started to say but was interrupted by Syaoran, "I had to use the bathroom," he said in a soft and timid voice.

Sakura started giggling and laughing, "You should have seen yourself Syaoran, you looked like you were being yelled at by your mother" she giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm not really mad, I just like to play with you," she finished with a smile.

He raised his big chocolate brown eyes and they twinkled with joy.

"You're my bestest friend Syaoran" Sakura happily said and Syaoran's cheeks didn't fail to blush slightly.

"Sakura, Syaoran come inside for lunch!" Fujitaka yelled from inside the house.

Both their faces lit up with joy and they ran inside and sat on the chairs.

They were both small, loud, and had very big appetites, especially Sakura. Fujitaka served them their food quickly before they started making a ruckus.

He took his plate and sat to eat with the children. He watched them eat their food and slightly laughed as he saw Sakura taking Syaorans leftovers.

He was grateful to have such a beautiful daughter, and he was glad she had a good friend like Syaoran.

He wondered what his wife would say were she to see how much Sakura had grown. Even though she had passed away four years ago, he still thought about her. She was his first and only love.

When leukemia claimed her life he became fearful that the same would happen to the children. Every night he would say a little prayer to keep Touya and Sakura safe.

He wasn't a religious person, but a little faith never hurt.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the chairs sliding across the floor as Sakura and Syaoran got up.

The two children raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Be careful, don't fall now," Fujitaka told them as they bumped into Touya and almost threw him down.

"Hey, watch it you little monsters" he yelled back.

Sakura ignored her brother and ran into her room with Syaoran a few steps away.

They both jumped on the bed and started laughing as they bounced up and down.

"What do you want to do Syaoran?"

"I don't what do you want to do?

"I don't know what do _you_ want to do?"

"I don't what do _you_ want to do?"

They kept on asking the same thing over and over until both started laughing and stopped bouncing on the bed.

Sakura got off the bed and went over to her desk and got some crayons and a notebook.

"Let me show you the stuff my dad got me for school."

Syaoran listened as Sakura showed him her books and crayons, and then he saw her pretty pink backpack with a little bear drawing on the front.

He enjoyed being with Sakura. She was fun and pretty. Even if she didn't know it, Syaoran liked her a little bit, but he hoped Sakura would never find out because then she would think he was weird and not be his friend anymore.

He watched as her small locks of hair bounced up and down as she moved around putting her things away.

"Did you hear me Syaoran?"

"What did you say again?"

"I said I hope we are in the same kindergarten class next year."

"Me too."

"I wonder how kindergarten is, how do you think it is Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she sat on the floor.

"I don't know, I hope it's fun and I hope the people are nice"

"I think it is a big place full of toys, desks and books, we'll finally be big kids. But Touya said the teachers are mean and they make you write so much that you're fingers can fall off, he said it happened to a girl in his class."

Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura explained kindergarten.

"But dad said not to listen to him. He said it's fun and we get to learn new things."

"Oh, good, I hope it is fun"

"Don't worry, we have Tomoyo. She is going to kindergarten too," Sakura reassured him.

"I hope they have sports I can play," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, I hope they have a big yard we can play in."

Sakura began playing with the hem of her dress when her dad came into the room.

"Syaoran, your mom is here to pick you up" Fujitaka said as Syaoran got up with Sakura close behind.

"Come on, lets get your jacket," Sakura said as she followed Syaoran down the stairs.

She went into the living room and on the sofa was Yelan sitting, waiting patiently.

"Hello Yelan" she said and bowed her head as she made her way to the sofa.

"Hello Sakura" Yelan answered and smiled as she watched the little girl struggle to get on the sofa.

"Are you taking Syaoran already?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, but don't worry he's coming back tomorrow to stay over" She smiled as she saw Sakura perk up with joy.

"I'm ready mother," Syaoran said and they all stood up.

Sakura walked to the door and said goodbye to Syaoran.

She planted a small kiss on his cheek and she giggled as Syaoran blushed madly.

"Good bye Syaoran, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Questions and comments are welcome.

**Lunatic Lover**


	2. live through this

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of CCS. I'd be swimming in dough if I did.

**Title:** She will be loved

**Chapter 2:** Live through this and you won't look back

Sakura woke up to the sound of music blasting as she slowly got up.

She opened her door to see Touya dancing in a towel in his room. She looked back in her room and saw that the clock read 6:00 a.m.

'It's only six?' she thought.

Classes didn't start until eight and here was her goofball brother blasting music at six in the morning, had he gone mad? What if the neighbors heard?

"Touya!"

She yelled as she stomped into his room.

"Touya!"

She yelled again. He still didn't hear her. He was busy strutting his stuff in front of his closet where he was choosing his wardrobe.

She was fed up, tired, and grumpy. She quietly slid into his room and turned off his radio.

"Oi, what's your problem?"

That got his attention.

"Touya, it's six in the morning. People are still sleeping, _I_ was still sleeping."

"Well, sorry if you can't get your lazy ass up early for the first day of school. You're going to High School, shouldn't you be jumping with joy that you're finally going to the 'big kid school'."

"Whatever, just stop making noise." She flipped him off as she quickly ran back to her room and dove under her covers.

6:15 she read on the clock. Fifteen minutes of sleep wasted because of her stupid brother. She quickly fell asleep again ignoring the music that still came from the room across hers.

She was having the perfect dream. There she was, dancing with Hideki, her current crush. They were dancing perfectly and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Then she heard it, the banging.

Where was it coming from?

"Sakura!"

She heard her name being called and looked up to see that Hideki was gone and she was left alone on the dance floor.

"Sakura!"

She heard her name again, and more banging. She felt cold and looked down to see that she was naked.

Naked!

She remembered she was in the middle of a dance floor and tried to cover herself with her hands.

She felt tears well in her eyes as she realized people were laughing at her, and not just any people, her _classmates_. Hideki among them.

She began to run and tripped over a chair. She flailed her arms as she felt the floor give way and felt herself falling into nothingness.

"Sakura!"

She quickly opened her eyes to see an angry Touya standing near her bed with her quilt in his hands.

"What do you want, I thought I said I..."

She didn't get to finish as Touya interrupted.

"Get up! It's 7:15 already, if you want a ride you better be ready soon"

He threw her quilt back at her and stomped out of her room.

What crawled up his ass? She thought as she got up.

This was actually rather early for her. She was used to getting up at the last minute and rushing around. But, like Touya said earlier, it was her first day of High School, so she decided to make it extra special and wake up an extra fifteen minutes early.

She headed for the bathroom and took a quick ten minute shower. She walked back into her room and put on her favorite denim skirt and a simple green shirt.

She decided to leave her hair down, she had been growing it all summer and it was up to her mid back. It was quite a change from her usual shoulder length hair.

She made her bed and grabbed her bag as she headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura. Someone's up early I see" her father greeted with a big smile

"Good morning daddy. Yeah, tell your _son_ to knock before he barges into my room when I'm sleeping."

She loved addressing Touya as her father's son when she was mad at him.

"Hey you! I knocked on your door about five times and I kept calling you!"

"Well, I didn't hear anything" she countered back.

Though she was lying, she remembered the banging in her dream and her name being called out. It was her brother's fault she had woken up from her perfect dream, besides the nude part, it was a perfect dream to her.

"Now, it's not good to start the day with arguments. You should be happy Sakura, it's your first day of High School."

"Yeah, sure" she mumbled out.

To tell the truth, she was rather nervous.

How would the teachers be? Were they mean? Would she get a lot of work? She laughed inwardly as she remembered when she was five and Touya told her they made you write so much in school your fingers would fall off. That was back in Kindergarten. Had so much time really passed? She was fifteen now and on her way to High School.

Finally, she thought, how would the people be, were they nice? Conceited? Various thoughts flashed through her mind.

At least she had Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Sakura are you okay? You seem rather quiet this morning."

"I'm okay dad, just thinking."

"She has the first day jitters" Touya laughed.

"I do not! Just a little nervous" she mumbled the last part out.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you've been through elementary and middle school, I think you can take on High School" Her dad gave her a big smile.

She just nodded her head and kept eating her cereal.

"Well, it's time to go."

She got up and put her plate in the sink before following Touya out the front door.

She got in his car and started to fiddle with her thumbs as they drove towards the High School.

"You'll be fine. I was pretty nervous the first day too, but look at me now, I'm in college. I survived High School, you can too. It's just like your other schools, you're just older."

She smiled at her brother. He may bother her a lot, but she knew he really cared for her.

"Thanks Touya, really"

She gave him one last glance over her shoulder as she made her way inside.

She had already received her schedule over the summer so all she had to do was go to her homeroom and wait.

It took her a few minutes but she finally found the classroom. She went inside and sat on a desk near the window. There were only a few other kids in the classroom.

She hadn't seen Syaoran or Tomoyo, but she knew they were in her homeroom class.

"Sakura! There you are."

She turned around to see Rika coming towards her.

"Hey Rika. I didn't know you were in this homeroom"

"Me either, I just received my schedule"

"How was your summer?" Sakura asked and the two girls began to talk about their summer vacation.

Sakura was a little envious of Rika who had taken a cruise around New Zealand and had stayed in Australia for 2 weeks. The farthest she had gone during summer was to Tokyo to visit one of Tomoyo's distant aunts.

"It all sounds wonderful Rika, you're lucky you traveled this summer."

"Yeah, and I got a great tan. It was all so beautiful."

Rika was beaming and Sakura couldn't help but smile along.

"Hey you two. Gossiping without me?"

Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo standing behind Rika.

"Tomoyo, I was wondering where you were."

"Syaoran and I were looking for you in the halls and outside. We didn't find you so we guessed you had either overslept and were going to be late, or, miraculously woke up early and were already here."

The three girls laughed at Tomoyo's statement as they all began talking again.

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he's getting his schedule. He said he'll be here soon"

True to his word Syaoran soon walked into the class and went over to meet the three girls.

"Syaoran, you finally got here. We thought you had gotten lost in this massive school." Sakura said and the other girls giggled as Syaoran slightly blushed.

"There was a long line; a lot of new people needed their schedule"

"I know, that's why I came extra early" Rika added.

Mrs. Tanaka, their homeroom teacher soon came in and distributed their locker numbers and the padlock with the combination. She handed out some papers detailing school rules and a map for new students. Soon after she was done passing out the last paper the bell for first period rang.

"Okay guys, I'll be heading to my first class. See you later." Rika waved as she went out into the busy hall.

"What do you guys have?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have Math" grumbled Sakura.

"Worst for first" she added

"I have Biology" Syaoran added

"Well, Mr. I'm so smart I have tenth grade biology, I have Earth Science first." Tomoyo added to add humor to the moment.

They all laughed as they headed out the door.

"Sorry Tomoyo, I can't help it if I'm smart. It's okay to be jealous though" He added as Tomoyo took the left hall and he and Sakura took the right.

"Hah, dream on!" He heard her yell before walking off.

They both laughed as they proceeded down the hall.

"Aren't you lucky to be in an advanced class?"

"Yeah, it's ok" He mumbled.

"I was so nervous this morning. Not to mention that my idiot brother woke me up at six with his blasted music."

She told him about her frustrating morning with Touya until he had to take the stairs to go downstairs and she went into her math class.

The rest of her day went by with no problem. She had even talked to a few new people. She had nearly jumped with joy when she saw Hideki was in her free period, Computers, and French class.

Syaoran was in her free period, English, and History classes. Tomoyo was in her French and P.E. class. They all had lunch together, and soon her first day of High School was over.

"Well, we made it through the first day." Tomoyo said.

They were all at Sakura's locker waiting for her to get her things.

"Yup, just 179 more to go" Sakura added as an afterthought.

"Don't make it sound that bad Sakura. Before you know it, High School will be over, and you'll be bawling your eyes out at graduation" Syaoran added with a grin.

"Yeah, remember the first day of Kindergarten, how we were all so excited. It seems like just yesterday I was walking in through those big blue doors. Now look at us, ten years later." Tomoyo added as a wave of nostalgia hit her.

"You guys are right. We still have each other, this is just another adventure" Sakura said and hugged her two best friends.

"Like my mom always says"

"Live through this, and you won't look back" Syaoran finished saying as all three laughed and headed out the front doors into the afternoon sun.

* * *

I know, I know, it's totally different from the original second chapter, but I really like this one. Plus, I have to keep the story moving, and I can't dwell so much on their younger years. I'll try updating more. I have this on-off relationship with fan fiction. Right now it's on 'on', let's hope it stays on for a while. Questions and comments are welcome. 

**Lunatic Lover**


End file.
